


Love grows when nothing else is possible

by Gallifreydoctor13_lexi



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreydoctor13_lexi/pseuds/Gallifreydoctor13_lexi
Summary: A few swear words (just a warning and physical abuse)





	1. First meet

Chapter 1 

Bridget is walking down the long streets of Melbourne, she has lived here her entire life. She has just turned 21 it was a big milestone in her life, she was out and proud. Her parents didn't 100% agree with her decision but as she was working hard towards her psychology degree, they didn't question her about it and let her get on with it. 

Next thing she knew, she was knocked to the ground with some force. She was angry looking around to see who had knocked into her. It was a young girl, she was crying and looked like she had been beaten pretty badly. Bridget moved towards her and kneels "I'm Bridget, are you ok?".  
The young girl didn't moved or flinch. Franky had been thought not to say anything to anyone, her mum would kill her. She had run away from her mum's beating and crying had accidently knock a women to the ground. She couldn't say anything, she had severe problems with speaking, they had noticed at school and the doctor said she was a selective mute, if only he knew what was really going on behind close doors. Bridget stand up her knees hurting slightly.

Bridget could tell something was seriously wrong, she knew this girl was hurt but didn't know what to do other than the hospital and she already looked terrified enough, she tries to engage the young girl again "how old are you?" Franky responds with her fingers holding out 9. Bridget's smiles knowing she's getting a bit of information. "Are you hurt?" Franky nods her head. 

"Can you get up and I can see if I can help you?" Franky looks at this women, fear and terror cover her whole face. the only help she ever got always ended in her getting beaten and hurt. Franky curled up in the foetal position, protecting herself. Franky had cigarette burns, marks, bruises and broken ribs this was the worst attack yet. 

Bridget doesn't know what to do for the best, and in her brain, she knows this is a bad case of child abuse but she read up on the foster system and to be honest she doesn't think its brilliant either. 

Bridget thinks for a minute, Franky not moving from the foetal position. Bridget decides she has to call an ambulance, ringing 000 on her mobile, she calmly explains to the call operator what the situation. Bridget says with the young girl, needing to know she is going to be cared for.  
The ambulance arrives and Franky looks up, she has seen people dressed like these people when her mum passed out drunk and on drugs. She didnt know why they would be there. she wasn't drunk or on drugs, she hadn't ever touched anything like that. 

The ambulance man and women got out and Bridget explained the situation. Franky didn't know what to do she was scared and she tried to talk but her throat was like sandpaper, she made a few sounds, but all three of the adults couldn't understand what she was trying to say.  
She stood up still looking terrified, she pointed at Bridget and then at the ambulance. Bridget looked at the ambulance personal and they nodded, Bridget was allowed to accompany Franky down the hospital.


	2. Hospital part 1

Chapter 2 

The hospital was busy it was a friday night and Bridget was instantly regretting her decision in calling the ambulance. She was struggling to herself think, there where drunk people shouting and swearing. She stayed calm not wanting Franky to pick up on her anxiety, Franky was frightened enough. She still didnt know this young girls name and that was unsettling her as well. 

Franky hid her face in Bridget's jacket, not wanting anyone to see her, she didn't know why but she had started to feel safe near this blond hair women. She tries to say her name again but it came out as a jumble of sounds. 

Bridget didnt know if she should leave Franky in the care of the hospital or stay with her and make sure she was safe. They were shown to a bay in the hospital and informed a pediatrician would be down soon with a pediatic psychologist, Bridget smiled before turning to make sure Franky was ok.  
"You need anything? A drink, something to eat?" Bridget asked Franky, they still hadn't worked out some type of communication so Franky just stared at her. Suddenly an idea from a recent lecture, popped into her head, she grabbed her bag and pulled out her large notebook and a pen. She started from the beginning again, "Hi, I'm Bridget. what is your name?" she wrote on the first line of her notebook and handed it to Franky. 

Franky smiled and started writing "i know i heard you the first time. I'm Franky." Bridget takes the piece of paper and giggles. At least there is some communication now "Hello Franky, What happened to you tonight? and why was you so upset?" she scribbled down quickly giving the paper to Franky and smiling. Franky looked this is the first person who had given a shit about her but could she trust her, she didn't want to be sent home. Franky stares at it for a minute before writing "Its all your fault! then i got hit on the back of the head with a bottle" tears fall from her eyes smudging the pen on the paper, she keeps writing "once i was on the ground i got kicked over and over again" just then the doctor walked in. Franky stuffed the piece of paper into Bridget's jacket and tensing up not knowing what was going to happen.


	3. Hospital part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few swear words (just a warning and physical abuse)

Chapter 3 

The paediatrician and the paediatric psychologist had just left, saying to Bridget and Franky that she was uncommunicative and they wouldn't try Bridget's way of communication. It was like they wanted to get rid of her as quickly as possible not giving Franky any time what so ever. 

Bridget was beyond mad by the time they were walking out the door, this 9 year old girl needed someone to listen or understand. She pulled out the piece of paper they were writing on. She read it tears coming to her eyes, and one thought in her mind and something jumped out the words 'It's all your fault' she wondered if that was directed at Franky or her. Bridget wrote with tears in her eyes "who said 'it's all your fault!' "

Franky grabs the paper roughly, she didn't want to deal with it now. It was for sure now she would be going home, there was nothing Bridget could do. She scrunched up the paper and throw it across the small bay. Bridget could see the look of dismay in the young girl's face, she had given up, she had no fight left and Bridget had to get a glimmer of something back in the young girl but how. 

Franky was being so brave Bridget thought the progress before the doctors came in was extraordinary but she had shut down completely as soon as they turned up. She had to show Franky someone cares. Bridget goes and picks up the scrunched paper and un-scrunched it and writes under her last sentence. "I care, you know that don't you?"

Bridget prays Franky will not rip the paper or throw it but she looks at the paper defeated, it wasn't a normal situation. Franky would normally have had more fight in her. She grabs it and her eye shine. she replies "My mum, she blames me for dad leaving. Why do you care, I'm a dirty little whore" Bridget doesn't go away from Franky side able to see as she is writing. She decided to talk to her, thinking words will have more weight to them.

"Franky, you are not to blame for your dad leaving and you certainly are not a dirty little whore." Bridget replies tears in her eyes she couldn't even believe now deep this went and she was only 9 years old.

Franky also had tears in her eyes not knowing how she was meant to feel and think, since she can remember, she has been known as a whore and a bitch, she doesn't know what they even mean but it didn't sound good in her head every time her mum said it.  
Franky wrote down "Do I have to go home soon?"

Bridget teared up "I don't know. Do I want to go home?" Bridget looked at her not hiding her emotions anymore it was pointless.

"No, I definitely don't want to go home, but if I have to I don't want anyone to know what I said" Franky wrote and Bridget knew this girl had instincts it was obvious she was smart. She just wished she could get Franky to talk. 

Franky was treated for her 6 broken ribs, the nurses had counted 28 bruises, 12 cigarette burns and one large gash on her head. The hospital had contacted social services, child protection team. Bridget had slept next to Franky in the upright chair and cried and at the injuries on this tiny body. Social services was due this morning but at 4pm they final arrived. 

Bridget talked to then before they saw Franky and told them, her way of communication up to now and they understood unlike the doctors the day before she showed them the paper they had been writing on. 

The social services looked at it and then the hospital report. They went and talked to Franky who didn't want to write but they understood and when they said Franky would be removed to emergency care then permeant care by social services. Bridget looked slightly relieved, Anything had to be better than where is she now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment would love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
